


Snowflake

by knightswhosay



Series: 30 Days of Writing [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeleine wakes up to find its snowing. A snowball fight between the FACE family ensues. Written for the 30 Days of Writing on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

Looking out of the window, Madeleine smiled. She turned and rushed past her parents into her brother’s bedroom. He was still sleeping, sprawled over the bed and snoring into his Captain America pillow.

She shook him. “Alfred! Alfred, get up. You won’t want to miss this.”

He said groggily, “Not time for school yet. Not getting up.”

“Alfred, get up! It’s snowing.”

With that one word, her brother sat up in bed, smiling despite just waking up. “Snowing, you sure?”

She sighed and grabbed his hand, towing him out of the bedroom to look out the large breakfast window. “See.”

“Awesome! It’s snowing! That means we get to miss school!” Alfred pressed his face up to the glass.

Madeleine turned to face her parents, who were laughing quietly from the breakfast table. “Do we get to miss school?”

Arthur’s face hardened. “No, you do not.”

Alfred turned to face their parents, face dejected. “No?”

Francis waved a hand in dismissal. “Ignore him. Of course you can stay home from school today.” Looking back at his glaring partner, he said, “It’s the first day of snow, mon cher, and they are still little.”

Arthur pouted. “They need to have good habits, Francis.” Madeleine raised her hand. Arthur asked, “Yes Madeleine?”

“Can we stay home?”

Arthur sighed. “Yes, tell your brother—”

“He’s already left to get dressed for the snow.”

Arthur growled, while Francis let out a gentle laugh.

“I’m gonna go get dressed too. Bye Dads.”

 

Once she was bored of making snow angels, Madeleine wandered over to Alfred, who was in the middle of making a snowman. She poked him, “Hey Alfred, do want to have a snowball fight?”

He turned toward her with a pained expression. “Yea, but I can’t hit a girl.”

She smiled, “No?” She pushed a snowball down on his head before running behind large rock for shelter, his yells and his first, badly formed snowballs following her.

The next thing she knew, they were both pelting snowballs at each other from behind rocks, both getting hit a fair amount of the times. And then, suddenly, Francis was there beside her. “Daddy, what are you doing here?”

“Joining your team. We decided Arthur would help Alfred while I would help you.”

Madeleine groaned, before leaning out of her hiding place to throw her next half-dozen snowballs. “But Daddy, you never win any kind of fight. Even though other Dad might not be great, I’d be better off facing both of them without you.”

Francis looked dejected, “My own daughter rejecting me—”

“Ha! I got you!” Arthur’s victory cry rang out as a snowball hit Francis’ arm.

Madeleine hissed at her father, “Just fight already, Dad. You can complain about your life later over hot chocolate.”


End file.
